Griffondor contre Serdaigle
by Au fil de ma plume
Summary: Les pensées de Drago alors qu'il regarde Harry lors d'un match opposant Griffondor et Serdaigle


Une grande agitation régnait à Poudlard alors que toute l'école se rendait au terrain de Quidditch pour voir le match qui allait opposer Griffondor et Serdaigle. Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes prirent place dans la tribune des Serpentards et attendirent le début du match. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car cinq minutes plus tard, les deux équipes adverses firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les ovations des spectateurs. Les capitaines d'équipes, Dubois et Davies, se serrèrent la main. Puis, sur un sifflement de Madame Bibine, les deux équipes s'élevèrent dans les airs.

\- Ça y est, c'est parti ! s'exclama Lee Jordan, le Griffondor chargé de faire le commentaire durant les matchs de Quidditch. Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sur l'Eclair de feu, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Griffondor !

Drago braqua son regard sur le légendaire Harry Potter, facilement reconnaissable à sa robe rouge sang et à ses cheveux d'un noir de jais que, même à cette distance, on devinaient complètement ébouriffés. Le jeune Serpentard ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vibrer d'admiration chaque fois qu'il voyait l'attrapeur de Griffondor sur un balais. Il avait eu le privilège d'intégrer l'équipe de sa maison dès sa première année à l'école des sorciers. Il était alors le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. Et même Malefoy était obligé de s'avouer que Potter avait un immense talent et un don formidable pour ce sport.

Le jeune blond regarda avec envie le nouveau balais flambant neuf du Survivant, et se promit d'en demander un à son père. Il n'était déjà pas parvenu à vaincre Potter avec un Nimbus 2001, mais si en plus le brun avait le dernier modèle de balais qui venait juste de sortir...

Katie Bell, de l'équipe de Griffondor, passa sans véritable obstacle la défense de Serdaigle et marqua le premier but du match, permettant ainsi à son équipe de prendre l'avantage. Les cris de joie des Griffondor firent trembler le stade tout entier. Cho Chang, qui occupait le poste d'attrapeur à Serdaigle, suivait Harry dans le moindre de ses mouvements et ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher d'une semelle. Mais c'était sans compter sur le nouveau balais de Potter. Le brun fit une accélération aussi soudaine qu'incroyable, et Chang ne fut en aucune mesure capable de suivre le jeune homme. Soudain, Harry repéra le vif d'or et plongea en piqué vers une des barrières en accélérant toujours plus. Il n'était plus qu'une traînée rougeâtre dans le ciel. Tout le stade retint son souffle en voyant le jeune homme se précipiter vers le sol. Les descentes en piqué étaient une de ses spécialités, et Drago en avait à plusieurs reprises fait les frais... Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres du sol quand un Cognard, renvoyé par un batteur de Serdaigle, surgit alors devant le brun. Harry vira brusquement et réussit à l'éviter d'extrême justesse, mais le vif d'or avait profité de ces quelques secondes pour disparaître.

La voix de Lee Jordan retentit dans le stade.

\- Griffondor mène par quatre-vingts points à zéro et regardez un peu les performances de l'Eclair de feu ! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages ? Le Comète de Chang ne fait pas le poids !

\- JORDAN ! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITE DE L'ECLAIR DE FEU OU QUOI ? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH ! hurla le professeur McGonaggal.

Néanmoins, Lee Jordan avait raison. Harry était tout simplement incroyable. _On dirait qu'il est né sur un balais_ , songea Drago avec un admiration qu'il prenait grand soin de dissimuler. L'attrapeur des Griffondors s'arrêta en vol stationnaire non loin de la tribune des Serpentards afin d'avoir une vision d'ensemble du terrain. Malefoy dévora des yeux le brun qui cherchait le vif d'or du regard. Bien droit sur son balais, son regard dérivant vers l'horizon et sa robe de Quidditch rouge qui flottait légèrement dans le vent, Celui-qui-a-survécu avait fière allure. Harry passa sa main dans sa chevelure d'ébène, ébouriffant encore plus s'il était possible ses cheveux. Le jeune homme blond retint de justesse un petit soupir. Il ne manquerait plus que les autres élèves se rendent compte que lui, Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard, en pinçait pour le célèbre Harry Potter, le plus Griffondor des Griffondors...

 **Voili voilou, petit OS sans prétention, écrit en une quinzaine de minutes, histoire de m'occuper ^_^**

 **J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu et si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**


End file.
